


Which One?

by kitchen_sinks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_sinks/pseuds/kitchen_sinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re on a blind date - but wait a moment, aren’t you that guy who went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One?

Dan scanned through the quaint Italian restaurant, looking for a quote “dark haired and devilishly handsome boy with a red flannel shirt” according to his best mate PJ, who’d set him up. He scoffed at the idea of a blind date, but PJ had made this mysterious “Phil” seem like a wonderboy. “ _Cute, charming, funny. He has it all Dan, honestly, just go for it!_ ” Dan had rolled his eyes and grudgingly agreed to PJ’s outlandish request. 

So here he was, craning his neck like a fool searching until he spotted a raven-haired head complete with a deep red flannel in the corner booth. His head was bowed over his phone, so Dan couldn’t see his face. Cautiously, Dan approached the table, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Sliding into the booth, Dan extended a quivering hand.

“Hello,” he said with false confidence, “I’m Dan. Are you Phil?”

The boy looked up from his phone and smiled, and Dan realized he recognized the flash of those enamoring blue eyes.

_Oh no._

A mix of shock and horror was coursing through him as he slowly recalled the slope of his nose, the long slender fingers that tapped the countertop and those soft pink lips and  _oh shit…_

x

Dan thought back to one year earlier when he’d been at a club opening with PJ and a few other friends. He’d had a couple drinks and well, thinking back, he had to admit that he was completely smashed. 

Maneuvering through the bright flashing lights and swarms of dancing people, Dan could feel the deep hum of the bass reverberate through his body when he spotted him, that raven haired, blue eyed boy that had until now, been nameless.

He cringed when he remembered how one thing had led to another and suddenly, he was in the back of the club alley with that very same boy who was drunkenly undoing his belt.

“W-we barely know each other,” Dan managed to stutter through his hazy thoughts. The boy had dropped to his knees and was pulling at his jeans, unbuttoning them with uncoordinated hands. 

“Ishh alright,” Phil had slurred back, giving him a lazy wink that looked more like an eye twitch. “We don’ have to if you don’ wanna… Only if you want to.”

Dan looked side to side in the dark alley, and then back down at Phil, sitting on his knees, hands waiting patiently on his zipper. “I want to,” he smiled, heart racing, and Phil gladly proceeded.

Needless to say, certain events had… transpired.

x

This flash of memory came rushing back to Dan, leaving him shell shocked and cringing at his poor decisions that alcohol ridden night, but to his confusion, Phil didn’t seem to remember him at all.

He simply stared back at him, unfazed. 

“Yes I’m Phil…” he said hesitantly. He paused a moment, taking in Dan’s pale face and expression of pure horror. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking concerned. “Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite!” He smiled, flashing bright white teeth as he attempted to reassure him.

“Oh, I distinctly remember that you  _do!_ ” Dan hissed angrily, leaning across the table. 

Phil’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “I’m sorry… do I know you?” he asked.

Dan shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t  _remember_  me? Are you being serious right now?” 

Phil looked confused and utterly helpless. When he spoke again his voice was sweet and concerned, “I’m really sorry,” he said sincerely. “You’ll have to remind me. I really don’t know who you are.”

Dan gave a deep, exasperated sigh until he leaned in and whispered through his teeth so no one would hear- “Well  _Phil_.” He spat. “I don’t know if you  _remember_ , but  _I_  distinctly remember you  _sucking me off in the back of a club alley just last year_.” His voice was razor sharp, and Phil’s cheeks clouded with red. 

“Well, ah…” He rambled, running his hand through his quickly dampening fringe. “The thing is…” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a quick, nervous laugh. 

“…Which one?” He finished, biting his lip and curling back in the booth, sheltering himself from Dan’s reaction.

Dan stared back, wide eyed.

“ _WHICH ONE?_ ” He burst. “ _WHICH FUCKING ONE?_ ”

Phil slunk back sheepishly in his chair, making himself as small as possible while Dan sat back, a thousand things whirring through his mind. 

“Unbelievable.” He said, tossing his napkin onto the table. He stood up to leave and Phil grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Hey wait!” He cried. He looked up at Dan, eyes roaming his body until they rested on his unreadable chocolate eyes. 

“Look,” he said. “I’m really sorry about what happened Dan, honestly. Last year was a really difficult time for me, and I did a lot of shit I probably shouldn’t have. I really, really don’t want you to judge me off of back then. PJ told me a lot about you and I…” He ran a hand through his hair again and his face flushed red. “Well, I was actually really excited to meet you. But it turns out I already had.”

Dan’s eyes softened a bit as he looked back at him. It was hard to hate such a seemingly innocuous person, with his shy blue eyes and delicate features.

Hesitantly, Dan slid back into the opposite side of the booth.

“I’m sorry I was so quick to judge. It’s just…” He looked up into Phil’s soft blue eyes and leaned in. “I just didn’t know my blind date would have already seen my dick.”

Phil stared at him, wide-eyed, and burst out in a peal of laughter that Dan had to join in on.

Between giggles, he questioned, “So Phil… what do you like to do, you know, besides sucking off strangers at your local clubs.”

Phil doubled over and planted his face on the table, his shoulders quaking with laughter.

“I was just curious!” Dan exclaimed. 

Phil sat up and wiped the laughter tears from his eyes, “Well Dan, hopefully you’ll get to learn a lot more about me than that tonight, but only if you want to.” 

Dan smiled at the all too familiar words. “I want to,” he responded, heart racing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao uploading all my old fics to AO3 is kind of cringey but also quite nostalgic. Follow for more soft nostalgia at danhowells-movingcastle on tumblr ;)


End file.
